Changes
by dream18writer
Summary: In short minds get changed and feeling are expressed but to a person who never really expected to have the ability to cause change. (sorry for the bad summary.) (please review)
1. Chapter 1

The battle just began to get serious. Beni unlocked the fortress and abandoned Vilius to rule her way. However she did not completely abandon him she just left and let Vilius and is army do the hard work. So while she waited she spent her time going around Benham City one last time before it was destroyed.

However on her walk she ran into an unexpected person. A near solid blue person was on the ground behind a trash can obviously hiding. His head was down and he was shaking in his boots. She couldn't help but scare him so she got behind him and quickly said "Hi!" Causing the boy to jump.

He fell to the ground trying to get catch his breath when he saw who it was. "OH it's just you. Don't scare me like that." He said still trying to catch his breath.

Beni laughed and said, "Couldn't help it. You just looked so defenseless I just could resist."

Ceylan looked at her in a weird way. He got up and started to walk away. However before he got out in the open he first looked around for something or someone. Beni saw this and grew curious.

"So who are you hiding from?" She asked.

"Who says I am hiding? I am just stalling." Ceylan said defensively.

"Stalling? For what."

"Like I would tell you." With that Ceylan ran off again.

Beni just watched him run away a little disappointed that she couldn't have messed with him more. Then after a few seconds Granox and Slyger come out running. They stopped at Beni and asked her she had seen Tributon. She smiled and pointed in the direction Ceylan was running. Then they started running after him.

"Oh. So that was it. Interesting." Then she started walking in the same direction.

She was walking for awhile and finally made it to the park where she assumed a certain someone would be. She looked around say, "Where are you?" To herself over and over again. Finally she found him hiding in the play set. "Found you!" She said making the boy jump again.

"What? You again? I thought I said stop doing that." Ceylan said angrily.

"Did you?" She thought for a moment then said, "Must have forgotten."

Ceylan looked at her getting really angry. "Oh? Did you?"

She giggled then looked at him with a smile, "So… running for Granox and Slyger?"

"No! Like I said I am stalling them." Ceylan said crossing his arm and looking away.

"Well should I tell them where you are?" Beni said grinning.

Ceylan jumped and prepared to run again. "Go ahead. I am not scared."

Beni looked at Ceylan scared expression and laughed, "Relax. I won't tell them. I don't even know where they are."

Ceylan loosened up and said, "Really?"

"Yes. Have I even lied to you?" Beni said playfully.

"Yes." Ceylan said quickly preparing to run again. "Only every time we meet you."

Beni looked at him in annoyance. "Well this time I am not."

Ceylan calmed down and asked, "So what do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted something to do while I wait for my chance to destroy this planet." She said not caring what he would say or think.

"Do you really think this will be the end?" Ceylan asked seriously.

Beni looked at him and thought for a minute. "I do and if not I will find away to destroy this miserable planet."

Ceylan looked down and he even looked a little sad. "Beni… why do you want to destroy our planet?"

"I believe I said this before. This planet should be destroyed. It has never proven to me why it shouldn't be." Ceylan said also looking like she is going to cry.

Ceylan looked at her and even though he didn't completely understand why she felt so much hate towards this planet he still wanted to help somehow. Then he got an idea. "Hey. While I am stalling how able I try and show you how great this planet is?"

"And why should I follow you? Don't you hate me?" Beni said not really expecting him to continue with the offer.

"Your right I do hate you but still might as well show you around the planet you are about to destroy while I am stalling." Ceylan said laughing.

Beni thought and thought and figured since she was waiting she might as well amuse him so she agreed. Ceylan was happy and started she show her around. They went everywhere. To parks, the mall, and many other places. Every now and then Ceylan would hide when he saw or heard Granox and Slyger and Beni, unexpectedly, sent them away. By the end of the day Beni did admit that she had fun but not really enough to not want to destroy the world anymore.

Once it was dark Ceylan walked Beni home and hiding right behind them was none other than Granox and Slyger.

"What is Venetta doing with Tributon?" Granox asked.

"It looks like they are having fun." Slyger answered.

"Is she on their side now?" Granox asked.

"It would seem so." Slyger answered.

"Well what do we do?"

"Simple. We get rid of her too." With that they both laughed evilly.

Ceylan and Beni have made it to Beni's home and Ceylan was beyond amazed by her home.

"Ceylan." Beni said.

Ceylan was taken aback from the sudden mention of his name. "So did you have fun?"

Beni gave a little pout and said, "I guess but this is not enough to change my mind."

"Didn't expect it too. Like I said I was just stalling and figured I show you around." Ceylan said playfully. "But who said this was it. I am going to stall until Granox and Slyger are gone. So how about I show you even better places tomorrow?"

"You are weird blue boy." With that she started walking inside leaving Ceylan to laugh at his own joke. But then he heard something he never expected to hear. "Come by tomorrow. You better be right on tomorrow being better." Then she went inside leaving a now bump founded Ceylan.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself. Then he went home kind of looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the next day and Ceylan was still not sure how he should feel about going out with Beni again. He just tried to make a joke late night but she took it seriously and now he has to show her a good time. He wasn't worried about that but to him it was still weird.

As he walked to Beni's house he could have swear someone was following him and so he kept looking back but no one was there. He eventually shrugged it off and continued to walk. After a few minutes he made it to Beni's home and she was waiting for him right outside.

"Making a girl wait. How rude can you get?" She said annoyed.

"Well… Sorry… I got a little lost trying to get here." Ceylan said.

"Well whatever. Where do you plan on taking me today?" She asked still annoyed.

"Well…" Ceylan began but then stopped to think. He actually was so bump founded and worried about today he didn't plan anything.

"You don't have any place? Do you?" Beni suspected.

"No I do. I just don't know if it would be your idea of fun." Ceylan said crossing his arms.

"Try me." Beni said ready to hear his answer.

"How about the amusement park." Ceylan said from the top of his head.

"The amusement? What a typical plan. Couldn't you be more original?" Beni said not impressed.

"Hey don't blame me if I have fun at the amusement park and you don't have fun anywhere." Ceylan argued making Beni mad.

"Grrrr… fine. Let's go to the amusement park." Beni said giving up on the argument.

With that they both went to the amusement park. On the way there they did not speak. It took about 30 minutes to get there and to them it was the longest walk they ever had. Then when they got there they still did not speak. During the time the only time they talked to each other was to state which ride they would go on. All this time, however, it was Beni who told Ceylan which rides they would go on. Over time Ceylan got mad at this and finally told her they would go on a ride he wanted to go on.

"Hey Beni. Let's go on that roller coaster next." He pointed to the biggest and fastest roller coaster in the park.

Beni took a nice long look at it and said, "No. I don't think so." Then she walked off.

Ceylan ran after her and said, "Come on. Don't tell me you're scared."

Beni stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around, "NO! I just don't want to go on!"

"Why? We have been on every ride that you wanted to go on up until now, so now I am going on something I want." After saying this Ceylan went straight to the Roller coaster leaving Beni alone.

While she was alone she thought for many minutes. Then out of frustration she followed Ceylan and stood next to him in line going past many other people.

"How what are you doing?" One of them said angrily.

Beni put on a very sweet face and said, "I am sorry. I just wanted to ride with my friend here." She grabbed onto Ceylan's arm causing him to blush a little.

"Really?" The guy said looking at Ceylan.

"Y-yes." Ceylan stuttered.

"Fine." The guy said easily giving up.

Once he gave up Beni let go of Ceylan and they stood in silence. Every now and then Ceylan wanted to say something but didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything but did look at her. Each time he did he noticed something. Beni was shaking a little. She also kept looked at the highest point on the roller coaster not looking away at all. Ceylan then figured out she was scared.

"Beni if you are scared we could just…" Ceylan began.

"I am not scared!" She said moving up in the line to be the next person to go on.

Ceylan was right behind her and he saw she was shaking quite a lot and he was getting concerned. "Beni I am serious. We could…"

"I am not scared and I will prove it!" The coaster come and Beni and Ceylan got in the cart and buckled up. Beni was still shaking and she even looked like she was about cry.

"Beni." Ceylan said. Beni just looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Just close your eyes and it will be over soon." He said this with a smile.

Beni didn't say anything and looked in front of her. The coaster started and Beni started to tighten up. Then the coaster started going up and Beni was obvious really scared. She even did what Ceylan said and closed her eyes. Ceylan felt bad about this and unconsciously reached out and grabbed onto her hand and said, "It will be ok."

Beni was surprised and opened her eyes just when the coaster dropped. With each turn and loop Ceylan laughed and he when he looked to Beni he was quite shocked to see that Beni had her eyes open and smiling. She was actually enjoying the ride. The coaster started coming to a stop and Beni and Ceylan where still laughing. Then they had to get off and Beni went running out laughing. Ceylan followed happy to see she had fun.

"That was so much fun." Beni said happily. Ceylan has never seen her so happy before and he was really glad.

"Are you glad you went on?" Ceylan said smiling and in a sarcastic tone.

Beni realized how she was acting and calmed down. "Yes and I told you I wasn't scared."

Ceylan laughed and said, "Sure. Whatever."

"I wasn't." Beni argued.

"Right." Ceylan said smiling.

Beni got angry and said, "Anyway I am hungry."

Ceylan looked at her and said, "Ok. What do you want?"

Beni thought for a moment and said, "I don't know."

With that they both started walking and looking around for a place to eat. Then they both saw a pizza place and decided to get pizza. As they eat they talked about many things and where actually acting like friends. However to two unknown watcher that was not a good thing.

"Venetta is on their side." Granox said shocked by what they are seeing.

"It would appear so. Well looks like we will be getting rid of two pesky knights." Slyger said watching Beni and Ceylan having fun, then they left.


	3. Chapter 3

After they finished eating they continued to look for rides to go on. While they were having their fun Granox and Slyger were watching just waiting to attack them. However with so many people that was not easy. Over time it grew dark and Ceylan and Beni were tired and were ready to leave.

Ceylan again walked her home and they chatted about their fun day. Ceylan was actually quite surprised that Beni had this much fun, or that she could talk this much without insulting someone. Once they made it there Ceylan said his good-byes and left. Beni watched for a few moments after he left then started walking inside.

Before she could make it there she heard a terrifying voice. "Hello Beni." She turned around and it was Slyger. "What's wrong you traitor."

"Traitor? What are you…?" Before she could finish Slyger started to attack her but she dodged and ran away. Slyger followed her not letting her get away.

Ceylan was on his way home when he heard rustling around him. He froze and looked around. It didn't sound like an animal. It sounded bigger. "Anyone there?" He asked really nervous. When he didn't get a reply he started walking again but this time much faster.

While he was walking he continued to hear rustling and it was following him. He began got scared and started running but soon after he started Granox jumped out causes Ceylan to loss his balance and fall. "Hello, Tributon." Granox said in a creep tone. Ceylan knew what he wanted so he get up and ran away. "You won't escape me this time." Granox said following him.

While Ceylan was running he called Guren and the others to alert them that Granox was there. He gave them the place he was going and told them to hurry with the portal weapon.

Ceylan ended up at the park and he was exhausted. He was able to shake Granox so he began to caught his breath. However that didn't last long. He started hearing rustling again. He back away and started to desperately look for a place to hide. Then the rustling got closer and Ceylan began to panic.

He stepped back and prepared himself to fight. Then out came Beni. Ceylan jumped at first but when he saw who it was he calmed down. "OH. It's you." He said really relieved.

"Yeah it's me." Beni said a little annoyed by how he phrased it. "Why are you here?" She said just as tired as Ceylan.

"Granox was after me." He explained. "I was able to lose him but it might not be for long. Why are you here?" He asked back.

"Slyger attack me." Beni said.

"Slyger too. Great." Ceylan said not very happy. "Well I called the others but I am not sure when they will get here."

Beni looked at Ceylan and thought about how Slyger said she was a traitor. Then she thought to herself, "So that's why Slyger thought that. This is entirely his fault." She then glared at Ceylan.

Ceylan saw this and asked, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" He said sounding very concerned.

Beni lost the glare and said, "Yea. Just a little tired." She said leaning on her knees.

"Well, be better get going." He said reaching out his hand to help her. "Don't worry. I think we can just walk for now but it is dangerous to stay here."

Beni looked at him and then she took his hand. Then they started walking away. While they walked Ceylan didn't let go of Beni's hand. It was dark and he didn't want them to get lost. Beni didn't mind at all.

After walking around for a few minutes Ceylan began to wonder when the others would get there. Then when he thought about Granox and Slyger finding then he clench his hand. "OUCH." Beni said pulling away.

Ceylan looked at her and say, "Sorry. I didn't mean too." He sounded a little nervous.

Beni held are hand and said, "Are you scared?" She sounded a little concerned.

"N-no."Ceylan said looked away but when Beni took a closer look she could tell he was shaking. She then felt a little bad and began to reach for his hand like he for her on the roller coaster but before she could Granox jumped out.

"Hello." He said when he landed.

Ceylan and Beni get surprised and began to run the other way but then Slyger come out. "Not so fast."

They looked around and began to panic a bit. There was no where they could run now. "Oh no." Beni said.

"Thought you could get away traitor." Slyger said to Beni.

Beni then thought quickly and said, "I didn't betray you."

Ceylan was very stunned by this and looked at her with slight fear in his eyes on what she was going to say next.

"What do you mean?" Granox asked. "You are obviously on their side."

"No I am not. I just…" She paused and looked at Ceylan who was still stunned. "…I was just trying to get there trust. I wanted to get there weak points or get them to trust me so I can get rid of them later, but not I can't thanks to you two." She crossed her arms like she was really upset.

Slyger didn't believe it. "Hmmm….If that is true then help us get Tributon here."

Beni looked at Ceylan and then gain a grin, "With pleasure." Ceylan tried to run but before he could she pushed him down so Slyger can get him easily.

Slyger ran over and grabbed Ceylan wrist and held on tight. "Hey! Let go!" Slyger began to squeeze his wrist. "That hurts!" Ceylan began to try and get away. Beni just watched and stepped back so Granox could get over.

"We did it." Granox said looking at the scared Ceylan. He then looked at Beni and said, "Good job."

"Whatever." Then she walked away but not before she looked back and gave a very sad expression. Ceylan could only watch in disbelieve on what she just did.

As Granox and Slyger discussed how they were going to destroy him Ceylan got scared and got tears in his eyes. Then he whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Granox and Slyger said angrily.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ceylan yelled. "I mean why do you have to do this? Doesn't Vilius treat you very badly? Is doing what he says really worth it?" He still had tears in his eye and looked very desperate.

Then he got a surprise response. Silence. Granox and Slyger actually had to think about the questions. Then when one was about to answer a football came out of nowhere and hit Slyger causing him to let go of Ceylan. Granox was surprised and looked at the hit Slyger and when he was Ceylan crawled away and hid himself.

"What was that?" Before they could find out they were hit be a light and were sent back to Quarton.

"We were so close." They said before they disappeared.

The others came out and went straight to Ceylan who was still shaken up. "You ok?" Guren asked.

Ceylan couldn't answer. He was scared and sad. Never had he felt so betrayed. He was so upset he just couldn't tell the other about it. Instead he crawled into a ball and cried. The others could only watch their sadden friend cry and wait for him to calm down.

"It's ok." Guren said hoping it would calm him down a bit. Ceylan looked at him then went straight back into his ball. After awhile he calmed down enough to be sent home but once there he went straight to his bed and began crying again. While there he also wondered why Beni did that and why she had that sad expression on her face when she did. He stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ceylan refused to go to school. He was still feeling the depression of the previous day. Guren, Chooki, and Toxsa all began to worry about what had happened to him. Ceylan didn't return any calls and he wasn't talk about what happened. The boy's worries eventually made it to one other person, who grew curious in the sudden change in atmosphere of the four friends. It was Gen, who just so happened to notice the three boys worried expressions.

"What is going on?" He asked bluntly.

"I wish we knew." Guren said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Guren began to explain what happened to Ceylan and how it seemed to them. He said that Ceylan was not acting like himself recently as well.

Gen began to think of a possible reason but was unable to come up with any. "Well I am not sure what happened but if I find out anything I will tell you. OK?"

Guren was happy to hear that. "Thanks Gen."

After that Gen decided to go home. However on his way he ran into Beni. She was right outside his door step and she also looked depressed. She saw Gen and gave him her usually charming smile. "Hey Gen."

Gen walked up to the door and began to open it. "What do you need?" Gen asked harshly.

"Well, that's mean." She said in a sarcastic tone. Gen did not like that and opened the door and went in and tried to close the door on her. However Beni stopped then door. "Wait! Gen!" She said sounding desperate. "I need help."

Gen looked at her in shock. The girl that prefers to be alone was asking for help. He gave a sigh an opened the door. "Come in."

Beni was happy and walked right in a sat down in the living room. Gen followed her and sat down in another chair opposite from her. They both sat in silence for many minutes. Gen saw that Beni was thinking hard about something. After some more time passed Gen broke the silence.

"So, what do you need?" He said bluntly.

Beni was surprised by the sudden question and began to think hard again. "Well…" She began. She looked like she was having a hard time get out what she wanted to say, "Well…I…" She thought for a little more and finally was able to say. "I don't know what to do?" She said quickly.

"Do what?" Gen asked.

Beni looked at him with a very sad look. "Well…" after a deep breath she began to explain her plan and the days she spent with Ceylan and eventually ending with how she betrayed him. "I don't know why I feel this way. I mean… I was just with him to kill time, but now I don't know." She looked like she was about to cry.

Gen was surprised to hear her story. He was also surprised that he found the cause of Ceylan's depression so quickly. However he still did not know how to help. He thought and thought but nothing came to him so he stayed silence.

In the silence Beni thought of something and blurted it out. "Right, could you please not tell anyone about what I told you." Gen was surprised but the sudden statement. "I mean… If you did then it would cause some misunderstandings. I think…" She sounded like she doubted what she was saying. Then she began to get angry. She jumped up and stormed out of Gen's house. "Forget it. I will figure it out myself!" She yelled.

Gen just watched in shock. He didn't know what to make of what just happened. The only thing he knew was that Beni was distressed and did not want anyone to know. He knew he told Guren he would tell him of any information but something just told him to keep this to himself for now.

Beni was on her way home and she was still angry at herself. "Why do I feel this way? I think it is guilt, but why? It is not like I haven't betrayed the knights before." She remembered Ceylan's smiling face when they were at the amusement park then went straight to his distressed face when she left him with Gronax and Slyger. She then got even angrier at herself. It was then she decided to just walk around and get her mind off of it.

After while she was finally able to calm down a bit but then she looked in front of her and somehow she ended up in front of Ceylan's house. "How did I end up here!?" She asked herself in shock. Then she heard talking.

"I am worried about him." A women's voice said.

"I know. I am too but what can we do when he won't tell was what is wrong." A man's replied.

Beni took a look from behind some bushes and saw a tall blue haired man and a shorter, brown haired woman. Beni looked at them and figure they where Ceylan's parents. "I wonder what is going on?"

"Well, we have to do something. He won't come out of his room." The mother said panicking.

"Calm down. Let's wait till tomorrow. Maybe he is just not felling well." The father said trying to calm his wife down.

The women looked sad and looked down. "I guess you're right." Then they went back into the house.

Beni didn't know exactly what they were saying but from what she could tell they were really worried about someone. Beni just knew that someone was Ceylan. She then began to get that hurt feeling again. But there really was nothing she could do about it now, so she just went home and went to sleep. But the pain she was feeling stayed. She couldn't get rid of it and it bothered her. "What is wrong with me?" She kept asking herself that night. Eventually she did fall asleep but she had a tear in her eye when she did.


End file.
